John Heard
John Heard (1945 - 2017) Film Deaths: *''Cutter's Way'' (Cutter and Bone) (1981) [Alex Cutter]: Mortally injured in a confrontation with Stephen Elliott's men (though I don't know the specific circumstances); he dies shortly afterwards while holding a gun on Stephen as Jeff Bridges pulls the trigger for the dying John. *''The Package (1989)'' [Col. Glen Whitacre]: Shot to death along with Anatoly Davydov by Michael Skewes in their car (we only see Michael firing). *''Deceived'' (1991) [Jack Saunders]: Falls to his death down an empty elevator shaft after being lured into it by Goldie Hawn, who had been holding onto a cable to make it seem as though she was standing in the elevator car. *''The Pelican Brief (1993)'' [Gavin Verheek]: Shot to death in his hotel room by Stanley Tucci (we only see blood fly onto the TV screen). *[[Edison (2005)|'Edison ''(Edison Force) (2005)]] [Capt. Brian Tilman]: Shot in the head by LL Cool J as John is holding Justin Timberlake hostage. *Would You Rather (2012)' [''Conway]: Executed by shooting in the head by Jonny Coyne when John refuses to take part in Jeffrey Combs' "game." *''Assault on Wall Street (2013)'' [Jeremy Stancroft]: Shot to death by a SWAT team after Dominic Purcell makes it look like it was him who went on the killing spree. TV Deaths *''The Sopranos: Nobody Knows Anything (1999)'' [Det. Vin Makazian]: Commits suicide by jumping off a bridge. *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Disappearing Acts (2002)'' [Peter Sipes/Gregory Rossovitch]: Shot in his garage by mobsters (off-screen) after his witness protection cover is blown. His body is seen when son (Tom Guiry) and the police arrive at the home. *''Battlestar Galactica: The Captain's Head (2006)'' [Barry Garner]: *''Prison Break: Buried (2006)'' [Governor Frank Tancredi]: Strangled to death (off-screen) by an assassin. His hanging body is discovered by Sarah Wayne Callies. *''Sharknado (2013 TV)'' [George]: Eaten by sharks that had been sent flying through the air by the tornado. His death is negated in the last movie. Noteworthy Connections *Ex-husband of Margot Kidder. *Ex-boyfriend of Melissa Leo Gallery Johnheard-wouldyourather.jpg|John Heard's death in Would You Rather Heard, John Heard, John Heard, John Category:2017 Deaths Category:Heart attack victims Category:Surgery Victims Category:Cardiac arrest victims Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by mercy killing Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by shark attack Category:Death scenes by unjust execution Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by jumping Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Actors who died in Uwe Boll Movies Category:People who died in a The Sopranos series Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Died during production Category:Drama Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Vietnam War veteran Category:People who died in the Sharknado Films Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:Divorced actors and actresses Category:Parents Category:Death scenes by ejection into space Category:Death scenes by suffocation Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Death scenes by eye removal Category:Deaths in the Battlestar Galactica universe Category:Battlestar Galactica Cast Members Category:Law & Order Cast Members Category:CSI: Miami Cast Members Category:Person of Interest Cast Members Category:Home Alone Cast Members Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:Brunettes Category:Sharknado Cast Members Category:Death scenes by creature attack Category:Death scenes by internal bleeding Category:Death scenes by tornado Category:Death scenes by torture Category:Death scenes by natural disaster Category:Death scenes by consumption Category:Actors who died in Andrew Davis Movies Category:Deaths in the Law & Order universe Category:Touched by an Angel Cast Members Category:The Sopranos Cast Members Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes by internal injuries Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:CSI Cast Members Category:People who died in Sam Raimi Movies Category:Death scenes by falling object Category:Death scenes by arm removal Category:Miami Vice cast members Category:Modern Family cast members Category:HBO Stars Category:CBS Stars Category:NBC Stars Category:Universal Stars Category:The Outer Limits Cast Members Category:NCIS Cast Members Category:Death scenes by leg removal Category:Cat People Cast Members Category:Snake Eyes Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Actors who died in Alan J. Pakula Movies Category:St. Elsewhere Cast Members Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:People with Bipolar Disorder